Spirit of Fire
by SmallBasilisk28
Summary: The fires of conflict tested him. The family he lost forged him but he held the line aiding his siblings in their shared dream of a home untouched by the Titans. He hardened his heart as every mistake cost him more and more but they were a still his family. A broken family that came together out of necessity more than anything else as they made their way through the world.


_**{words - 5417}**_

 _ **{SmallBasilisk28 here! I'm not dead yet! [Look at my notes if you want to know where I've been and my profile page for more details on what I'm doing] Stories coming along great but I have to do a disclaimer again! I own nothing except the OC things I think up.}**_

 _ **{Warning updates are random and flamers can go jump off a cliff if they don't like the story!}**_

 _ **{Pairings are ? as of right now so suggestions are helpful.}**_

"English!"

 **'Thoughts, Dreams!'**

 _ **-Other-**_

Chapter 1

 _ **'Bury your fallen, but remember their names. Remember so that the greatness of their lives will not be in vain.'**_

 **'How long did we lay in slumber ignoring the world around us after the tide mother set us free?'** He wrenched his head back small ocean blue eyes darker than any jewel opened to see the darkening blue green sky above him. Unsteadily the teen climbed to his feet ignoring the bandages wrapped around the lower half of his leg in favor of examining the hammocks hanging in the trees all around him out of reach so even the tallest of Titans couldn't grab any of them. That is until he noticed one of the older teens already awake helping the younger members of their group get ready for tonight's hunt.

The youngest of his group another odd Oriental like him named Fu with mint green hair swore she saw a castle nearby a few days ago and if the kitsune's words were true then it could be turned into a temporary base if they secured the forest first. It took time though and more than a little patience on their part since supplies were already scarce but they were stronger now after receiving those strange gifts from the beings sleeping deep within the shrine that the noble wanted. He knew more than anyone else they had to look out for one other because no one else cared if a few children went missing but as he gave the signal it didn't stop him from remembering why the noble smuggled most of his siblings outside of the walls in the first place needing numerous sacrifices for the large shrine the Scouts stumbled across in the past.

 **'We awakened for brief moments of time over the years after she left us here but one moment stood out among the rest in our memories. One where we opened our eyes to the sight of a scared couple standing before our beloved older siblings. The tiny flying human writing down word after word on a piece of paper she carried around while the man tried being brave knowing we could crush them within seconds should a fight break out.'** A thick column of smoke slowly rose up over the forest as the group of teens covered what little ground they could manage slaughtering the few Titans that crossed their path. Dissolving pools of blood and bone were all that was left as proof of their task while his group followed the large wolf down below letting it guide them towards even more prey.

None of it helped though because he still remembered the members of the Military Police who ransacked their huts high in the trees after stumbling across them and the fact they worked for one of those stupid nobles. A noble who thought he could slip past the Titans using more than enough men as bait letting his lust for power led dozens of men towards their deaths.

Then again his second, a boy with reddish brown-hair explained that the human who ordered so many deaths was really fat. Fat off the hard work of others and more than a little stupid thinking he could simply ride into the forest without any kind of resistance as long as the men paid to protect him acted as bait. A forest far outside of the walls that protected humanity from Titans seeking power that was never his in the first place.

 **'These humans, these desperate, desperate humans came stumbling into our shrine seeking shelter from the Titans not knowing we were still there sleeping the rest of the world away. The desperate humans came when their invisible wings stopped working hoping our walls would hold back the abominations chasing them but we gifted the funny flying humans with something more in exchange for their memories. Something most humans would call a curse but we called our blessing because their eyes reminded our siblings of the humans we knew from our past long before the woman with fiery red hair appeared among our dreams sending us far, far away. They reminded us of the people who aided the tide mother's plan in freeing us from our prisons so long ago. The loud shouting and screaming of politics were still clear as day when they talked with the wooden man's people arguing against giving us away like simple prizes.'** There were a few close calls as the taller Titans almost killed the slower members of his group who were still getting used to the Scout's gear but they were quickly saved by either him or his second. He wouldn't risk their lives if they couldn't handle hunting Titans just yet quickly giving the command as they fell back towards the second group.

Unlike the noble who led them out here the teen wouldn't force any of them into such unnecessary fights. Though he did crack a small smile at the memory of the humans who followed the fat noble outside of the walls remembering how much they suffered for stealing from the being's strange shrine.

 **'Years after the desperate couple left us though another human arrived with dozens of soldiers at his beck and call. A greedy man came before our shrine seeking fame and power like all others before him. All but the desperate couple who sought out our shrine for the safety it could provide instead of the treasures deep within its walls.'** The wind stung at his face at the incredible speeds he was going hoping the stolen gear they had with them would last a little bit longer. Only the older teens were keeping up by now, their blades hissing out of their sheaths as they soared through the air following his every move like a black shadow, a constant reminder of the trust they were placing in each other. The proof behind why a noble would risk traveling past the walls marked into their very flesh since most of the teens that made up his group were little more than trash most of the adults ignored and it showed in their almost suicidal style of hunting.

 **'The greedy man brought with him a sacrifice in the form of young children dying or already dead from the flying humans blades unknowingly using our children in whatever scheme he planned. He hurt the ones who came from beyond the seas with us hoping to bind our powers in mortal flesh like the wooden man did and countless others have tried in the past before the tide mother's plan worked With our powers at his beck and call the greedy man's goals would be within reach but as our younger brother claimed the broken bodies laid out before our shrine we granted him no blessings of power. We granted no wealth or fame. Only death was their reward for the greedy man's actions in harming our beloved children because about a quarter of his 'sacrifices' never knew anyone lived beyond those giant Walls. All they knew was we were always there watching over them from birth and the greedy man would pay for harming our beloved children.'**

The truth was the children taken from the safety of those giant walls had very little choice when the men from the Military Police came through their towns in the dead of night looking for victims anywhere they could find one. Sometimes even dragging children off of crowded streets while the adults nearby simply looked away. Some of them even begged for help knowing they didn't do anything wrong but the adults didn't care far too concerned with looking out for themselves instead of lending a helping hand or at least speaking out against such actions. Except no one did in fear of the Military Police taking them away.

He had already lost trust in those who were strong, to those who promised they could protect them but this reinforced those beliefs when the blond learned of other humans hiding behind giant walls. The power gifted by the kitsune slumbering deep within the shrine was their strength with even some of the older teens who looked out for them enjoying the dark pleasure they got out of hearing the fat noble scream for mercy when the strange fires consumed everything within the shrine.

 **'For the greedy man had come seeking to plunder our shrine. He thought to claim all within our shrine as his own demanding the funny flying humans with him take all of the treasures gained throughout the last twelve years. We could have ignored all of that since pieces of metal and odd drawings on paper held little meaning but he dared venture further within our shrine thinking the broken children would be enough not knowing of the hell that awaited his men. Because in the act of harming our children, in desecrating our resting place deep within the halls of our shrine the greedy man woke our strongest sibling, the part of us whose rage burnt hotter than any sun. He dared enrage our older brother who cared for the children in his own special way no matter how cruel it seemed and everything within our shrine was consumed in a hellish inferno for such a sin.'** And as the castle finally came into view the carnage playing out before them wasn't theirs. The fires that burnt away the Titan's flesh was not their doing. No it was the large kitsune like being who even now simply sat there resting against a tree eating a four meter Titan pinned beneath his clawed hand.

Ever since the noble woke him the kitsune had simply watched their little 'expedition' towards the giant walls easily ignoring his siblings who tried helping out by keeping most of the larger Titans away. Even now while biting into his lunch's still intact nape those large crimson eyes continued watching them as their group landed on top of one the three layers of pentagonal shaped walls surrounding the walled off castle turned outpost.

Surprisingly enough the walls were still standing at a good 15 meters after being left abandoned for who knows how long with only some of the wooden structures damaged from past Titan attacks. A few of his group noticed the strange objects lining the outer most wall with the ones who lived inside of the walls before the breach quickly pointing out how out-of-place the strange machines looked next to the few cannons a castle this small was normally allowed.

The courtyard was what really showed signs of battle but his group couldn't catch their breaths just yet. Not when he caught sight of Yugito's much smaller group landing near the small run-down stables cradling the broken body of the sandy-haired Carmine boy.

"We tried taking a shortcut through the parts of the forest that weren't cleared yet and ran into a 15 meter." Her clothes were covered in blood not even looking up as the boy in charge of the wall children dropped down alongside him an almost blank expression mirroring his own knowing the younger boy wouldn't make it through the night. "We killed the ugly fucker but it still got Anthony before any of us could react." Yugito finally looked up towards the two boys leading them a silent plea for help in her misty eyes. "I-I can't stop the bleeding."

"N-naruto?" Ignoring the thudding footsteps of multiple large Titans coming closer and everyone else already hard at work scavenging the castle for any spare tanks or supplies the Scouts might have left behind the now named teen bent down grasping Anthony's bloody hand.

"I'm here." His soft smile hit the sandy-haired boy with a dozen different emotions because he looked up at them with fresh tears hitting the ground.

"D-did." Swallowing the blood filling his lungs Anthony tried focusing on the feeling of the older boy's hand squeezing it with what little force he could muster. "Did w-we make it. Was I, w-was I helpful? P-please, please tell me our lives were worth m-more than this Naruto." He pleaded through the tears never looking away from those eyes that were always welcoming but up close reflected nothing back anymore. Not after watching more and more of his family getting torn apart by Titans.

"You did a good job Anthony." His second pulled Yugito away when she started crying already knowing how much it hurt her watching someone die. "Everyone made it because of you. Everyone is safe and you'll see your home soon enough."

 **'We did nothing as our older brother burnt away the greedy man. We did nothing as the funny flying humans screamed Titan moments before attacking thinking him easy prey or an Abnormal when their blades couldn't cut through his fur. We simply watched on as his fires consumed all within our temple burning away every last human until only the broken children were left protected by our combined powers shielded from and within his raging inferno.'**

"My m-mom will be so happy." Yugito was openly sobbing now but still his second kept her back. "You've, y-you've never lied too us before s-so she'll be so happy I, I made a friend like you." She screamed beating on his second's chest feeling helpless watching as the light in Anthony's eyes faded. None of them could stand it when one of their own died but she nearly collapsed at the sight if it wasn't for the strong arms holding her up.

"Anyone who can't fight head towards the castle!" He ordered turning towards the approaching group of Titans blocking everything else out. "You can fall back with them." Naruto reminded her stealing a glance at the three teens walking towards him ready for the coming battle. "Even if these big bastards are active at night because of us I can still hold them off by myself."

 **'Most of the broken children had long since passed on but we could fix that easily. Snatching a soul so young away from the Shinigami's grasp would be little more than child's play with our powers combined. The children from behind the walls were so young though with only a small handful able to take care of themselves while the smaller ones were wrapped in flimsy blanket made from cheap cloth. So they couldn't have been that old yet but we didn't know any humans besides the tide mother and the handful of people who supported her decisions while most of them probably didn't have any kind of name yet. Though our older brother who finally awoke after ignoring the world for twelve long years thought of something better when he recalled what the funny flying human who caught our sister's attention brought up before hurrying off in the middle of the night.'**

"I'm not running." Yugito countered tears streaming down her face as she glared at the Titans who keep taking away everyone she cared about. "I can still fight and you'll need everyone we can throw at this many Titans."

"Counting Anthony we've lost more than half our numbers since leaving the shrine." A freckle faced teen from Wall Rose reminded everyone not noticing the tremors in his own hands at the thought of facing down so many Titans. Even with his new power, his now unmatched strength the fear he grew up with as a child was still there only ten times worse now after seeing first hand what happens when a Titan devours a human. "We have fresh tanks and enough supplies if we're careful with our rations for another run. Our gear might be old but it can still out maneuver most of them if we carefully slip into the trees before they reach us and get as far away from here as possible."

"You're right." Naruto admitted with a tired sigh never taking his eyes off of the approaching Titans. "The stolen gear we have is ancient and there's only a handful of us left but here we are. We survived on our own when the people who wanted us gone perished. We lived on even though our friends are gone." Looking over towards the towering kitsune simply watching them get ready he grinned. "The few of us who have somebody waiting behind those walls have probably grieved and moved on by now. All we have left is the people standing beside us and the injured inside the castle praying we can hold the line just a little longer. None of you owe me any kind of loyalty so I won't blame anyone who runs but where you see a handful of people I see family."

The being who allowed them the chance to walk as lions amongst sheep looked more amused than anything. Why shouldn't the giant kitsune like creature find this hellish world amusing when his dinner regenerates as long as the nape of whatever Titan he's snacking on is left unharmed.

"I see courage for standing with me through battle after battle even though the chance of making it into Wall Rose is almost impossible. I see my brothers and sisters who fought alongside me through hell itself instead of running away at the first sign of danger. You might call it a dream but I'm willing to risk it for a chance at a real home and that's something I'd always fight for."

 **'Give them power he tempted playing on our worry for the children. Elevate their standing among the creatures of our new garden instead of leaving them as cattle for bigger prey and they'll be fine he encouraged. Make them as we are now and they'll be our shield should other humans, other shinobi stumble across our shrine he pressed on. Our older brother played his games like normal after learning about the Titans we feasted upon and we allowed it. We knew how the first Titans came into being after consuming so many of their kind and in turn built upon the first Titan's work we once again gifted them with power making nine of our children lions far greater than the simple abominations that dared challenge us.'**

Sharp teeth and even sharper knives sunk into the flesh of each teen as if they had gone through the motions a thousand times. **'We would remind them of their place in our new garden. We would remind all who thought they were above us.'** Bright lights spiraled into the air followed by an explosion of steam almost ripping dozens of trees out of the ground as four towering Titans let loose a mighty roar in challenge shaking the heavens with their battle cry. **'And now we watch through our brother's eyes as they carve the heart out of the world searching for false promises hidden behind those giant walls. We watch on hoping they can find a place amongst other humans but deep down knew the worst could happen if any of them slip up or lose control. We remember the others blessed with our power before the tide mother intervened and the pain they went through for being branded as different. We remember how cruel humans could be when presented with something they can't understand. Yet we still watch on hoping this time things might be different for our children. We hope they can find the home none of us were promised.'** They watch through their brother's eyes praying for the children's safety as Matatabi's daughter rushes out of the thick steam first screaming in fury for the family she continues losing.

Yugito was 13 meters tall in her Tiran form with shoulder length hair blond, that hung loosely around her face. She had noticeably large mismatched eyes in this form with the right eye being a dark yellow while the left eye was light green. Her body is more muscle than anything in this form taking on a more human like shape instead of looking like one of the many deformed abominations walking around. She has fingers made of a crystal like substance and the odd tattoo like markings decorating her skin as a sign for all of the world letting everyone know she was different. In this form she cut a path through their enemies ripping into every single Titan that crossed her path letting adrenaline distract her from grief at failing yet another member of their dwindling family.

The monkey king and his younger brother looked on as their children joined her in tearing through the Titans ranks. For Son Goku it was a source of never-ending pride knowing his child wouldn't fall in battle, not when he towered over everything but them. His child who once knew the feeling of chains holding him down now led others as their groups second in command. He not only thrived in conflict but also held true to his kind nature in caring for those who looked towards them for guidance. Isobu on the other hand couldn't help but worry already knowing the truth that no matter how great the armor it would simply fall apart if their enemies ever learned of his child's weakness. The freckle faced child from beyond the walls accepted their gifts pushing his own fears aside for the good of the group trusting in those who lead them into battle.

Dark red fur covers the Titan's body as the scarred 15 meter shifter ripped into the neck of the closest enemy tearing chunks of flesh out using his now shark like rows of teeth. Looking more like a gorilla than any other kind they've come across with only one of his brown eyes worked leaving the other completely useless while two dark-tipped horns curving upwards on its forehead in the shape of a crown.

A large shadow passed over them as they fought leaving little doubt who it was when a giant 40 meter freckle faced shifter slammed his fist down crushing a 7 meter into the dirt. Isobu's child possessed a very distinctive appearance unlike the others and a number of unusual features being covered in strange spiked armor plating. In his Titan form the freckled shifter towered over the battlefield shaking the earth around them with every lumbering step he took easily crushing any smaller enemy that got underfoot.

He appeared completely protected in the strange plating but a few segments revealed red, muscle-like tissue barely visible but still there. The bottom part of his face is protected by a large jaw covered in the same strange plating while his eyes were red with yellow pupils. The shifter's physiology was modeled using every piece of information they could recall about Titans and humans in general but no matter what any of them might try he was still the slowest of the children gifted with a fragment of their power. As building sized teeth split open a 15 meter's head the freckled shifter turned spotting their leader trying to strangle a 12 meter and a 10 meter while a 5 meter was clawing from his spot in the dirt pinned under his right foot.

In this form Naruto stood around 14 meters covered in dark plates of hardened skin covering the entirety of his body, except for the muscles in his cheeks which anyone could see when he opened his lipless jaw huffing out a large breath of stream. Like the freckled shifter red, muscle-like tissue were just barely visible but still there behind the knees, elbows, feet and the middle of his chest where the plates connect. Naruto's eyes were what really stood out most with the thine layer of tissue behind the retina letting him see in the dark better than any of the other shifters. The biggest change though were his ocean blue eyes were a glowing silver in his Titan form with his dirty blond hair now shorter and a dull almost grey shade of white. The kitsune's handiwork was clear as day because Naruto's form looked leaner with a thin muscular build and elongated ears looking sort of like the being still watching their fight.

 **'As they fought and killed for each other we could see why our older brother stuck with the tiny leader. Even when weighed down by the heavy plates his speed never faltered. His reactions were still spot on as our children worked together in holding back the swarm of Titans. He reminded us so much of our brother. We remembered well the time before the tide mother came watching through our shared connection a childhood where he was pretty much ignored or yelled at, getting blamed for things he couldn't even possibly do at the time. A childhood he remembered in vivid detail before the tide mother interfered where the boy tried his hardest to be brave in the face of everything happening but was secretly terrified of it all reminding us of the one thing everybody else from the past seemingly overlooked. He was simply a kid barely old enough to understand why the world despised him. The loud shouting and pranks were nothing more than attempts to be seen but we knew it wouldn't work. Nothing he did could change things, it never did in the end because humans hate what they couldn't understand but we still remembered their stories.'**

Turning around when one of the smaller ones bit into his leg breaking more than a few teeth for the trouble the shifter sent the Titan flying with a harsh kick. But no matter how many died they kept pressing forward staring at the castle with those same blank expressions. Those same stupid smiles ignoring the four shifters ripping them apart in favor of everyone else hiding behind the thick walls shielding them from harm. That's when a thought hit him after catching the crimson eyes of the kitsune watching them fight for their lives.

They didn't fear them. These Titans feared nothing but they'd learn. He'd make sure the Titans would remember their faces, the names of every single brother and sister that didn't make it. Tearing another Titan in half Naruto vowed to etch his very existence into the souls of every single Titan and make them experience fear.

 **'We watched the fires of conflict test them. We watched in the beginning after following our older brother's plan as they carelessly went into battle thinking our power made them gods. We watched as children held the line, our children fighting for the groups shared dream of a home when they finally reach the walls. He never said a word but through our brother's eyes as battle by battle they became the kind of family we once were before the shinobi grew greedy. A handful of siblings at a time we watched on as a scared loudmouth grew into the tiny leader he is today.'**

As the smoke cleared and the last Titan fell Kurama smirked from his spot knowing their fight was far from over. Shaking off the leftover bits of Titan in his fur he figured they at least deserved a small break since the abominations would become more active with the steadily rising sun. **'With every victor we watched on as our children died one by one forging the tiny leader's hatred for those in power into a cold mask of indifference. Our older brother's child defied our expectations each time surviving when so many others fell in their rush for safety. And his will rallied the other children into following. He brought them together with a single dream in their race towards the walls and we thank him for it.'**

"But for no we simply watch it all play out." Kurama muttered enjoying the show playing out before him. Let Kokuo follow the humans who amused her so much during their little chat. Hell his siblings could have all the children they ever wanted but he only needed the blond shifter in charge of everyone else. He only needed the tide mother's descendant.

 _ **Author's Notes -**_

 _ **Hello everybody and thanks for reading if you made it this far. I really hope you enjoy this first chapter since I've been goon for so long.**_

 _ **I might be bringing in more than a few people from Naruto's side of things but there will be character deaths. That will include some of the jinchuuriki / shifter hybrids too and if it lives on past the first chapter you'll hate me when a few of them die. Like Yugito, I don't hate her at all and it's really odd on my part but I want to see her breaking apart in this story. I don't know why but as Naruto grows more and more colder hearing how another member of his family died even after slipping over the walls I just see her being the woman given the bad news and the younger kids cloaks, gear, etc. It's just their playing out in my mind how Yugito will start slapping and hitting Naruto after catching sight of the bloody cloak in his hand accusing him of not carrying when she doesn't see anything reflected in his eyes anymore.**_

 _ **Right now though there are only nine extra titan shifters coming into play. Four are with Naruto in their mad rush towards Wall Rose. Two are already inside of the walls having followed the pair of Scouts when they left while the remaining two are up for debate right now. I'm leaning towards them siding with Marley but can't really place crazy Gaara just anywhere without thinking it over some. The next chapter will have already in Wall Rose with brief mentions of slipping past the Garrison but don't expect them rushing to Eren's aid during Trost or anything after because they know what will happen if their secret as shifters get out. They'll be some interest and maybe a little common ground but don't expect any of them too stick their necks out for him.**_

 _ **As for where I've been. Well it's a stupid reason on my part but during a very stupid argument turned fight with my brother we ended up busting my computer along with a few other things and I really didn't have any spare cash lying around for a new one. I still don't so it took me up until a few days ago before I could even afford a replacement computer. During my absence though I honestly forgot I didn't leave a message or something letting you know I'd be offline for a while and I am really sorry for worrying people. Like I said it was just a stupid argument that caused it but I'm back.**_

 _ **This right here though is just a random idea I tossed together yesterday to get things going again so I only have a very basic idea planned out for it. No clue on pairings or anything else besides how a few people will die if it lives past this chapter so suggestions are welcome but if nobody likes it I'll just take it down. Like I said this is just a random idea turned into a story to my mind back into a grove again.**_

 _ **Response - (Thanks for your reviews.)**_


End file.
